


So we back in the Mime

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Leaf breaks into a house to creep Giovanni out, Other, based off something in my discord, mr. mime is freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: Leaf has a habit of doing literally whatever she possibly can to scare Giovanni (including writing ominous calligraphy letters, breaking into his house in an emoji costume, and stealing all his Ramen packets while dressed like a clown), and this time she has more fun than usual.





	So we back in the Mime

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u discord server

Leaf looked at the Master Ball containing Mr. Mime sitting in her hand with a smirk on her face. She looked down to look at her Ninetales, Empress. "This is gonna be great; just wait."

Empress made a doubtful noise and peered closer at Giovanni's house, outlined by streetlights and the moon. "Relax!" Leaf said, sounding exasperated at the fire type. "I've done this a million times. Can you name one time it ever went wrong?"

Empress angled her head to look at the stitched up wound on Leaf's right shoulder from when Giovanni had thrown a vase at her.

"...okay, other than that." The Ninetales nudged her leg a little below the knee, where a fading scar remained from when his Persian had scratched her. 

"Alright, fine, maybe it's gone wrong before, but it won't this time! I know what I'm doing." Empress made a doubtful noise again, and Leaf groaned and sent her back into her pokeball. She slipped it back into her bag and pulled out a Great Ball, and with a flash, a Jolteon appeared in her place. Leaf kneeled down and scratched his head. "Hey, Sebby," she cooed, using his nick-nickname as she usually did because _Sebastian_ sounded much too mature for her little energetic Jolteon.

"Ready to scare the shit out of an old man?" Sebby let out a small, delighted bark, and whispered loudly to the pokeballs in her bag. "Don't tell Empress this, but Sebby is way less of a party pooper than she is." Before Empress could burst out and obliterate her with a Flamethrower, Leaf pulled out an Ultra Ball and released it's Pokemon, and out came Comet, her Clefable.

"Alrighty, Comet," she said, "you're the only one that knows Psychic, so you get to be the super awesome escape method, okay? Go ahead and wait outside the window on the left side of the house on the second floor." Comet chirped and after a moment, he was floating out of sight. She turned back to Sebby before standing. 

"Here we go." She went in the way she usually did, through the cellar door in the back that led into the basement he never bothered locking, going her usual route through the house until she got to Giovanni's room. On the other side of the house, Comet would be waiting, ready to have them float back to Pallet Town. 

The Team leader was asleep in his bed, his Persian, who she liked to call 'Friendly,' sleeping next to him. She knew they were both heavy sleepers, so this shouldn't be too hard. 

She pulled out the Master Ball and slipped it into Giovanni's pillow case, close to his head but not close enough to touch him. They could sleep heavily through sounds, but the second they felt something, she'd be done for. 

After she'd finished, she pulled away and nodded to her Jolteon. Silent as Ratattas, they crept out, walking hurriedly over to the window where Comet waited. She unlocked it and slid it open, sending Sebby back into his Great Ball and climbing onto the Clefable. She held onto him like one would a pillow during a nightmare, and they floated around until morning, when Giovanni awoke. Leaf directed Comet to go closer to the window so they could hear more. 

Giovanni let out a small groan when he woke up and turned onto his side, feeling his temple rest against something hard. Lifting his head, he groggily patted the pillow until he found something in it. Reaching into the opening at the end, he stuck his hand in and pulled out a Master Ball. "The hell..?" He muttered. Not at all expecting what he was about to get, he released the pokemon inside. 

His high-pitched scream of fear was _priceless._


End file.
